You really broke my heart
by Myst-chan
Summary: NaruSasu, SasuNaru ONESHOT. Sasuke comes back after running away to Orochimaru. Will Naruto be able to reach to him? FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Reposting again, ha! trulywicked gave me the idea that it could be a one-shot, and that is very clever! I'm also making it more readable with more space.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or this song by Coldplay (in the title).**

**You really broke my heart.**

The years had gone by so fast. When they had left to get Sasuke back they were filled with hope, but he'd crushed both his and Sakura's dream; to get him back, not just to Konoha, but also as a friend. Sai weren't bad but he needed Sasuke back, his first and real best friend. He couldn't give him up that easily. Sakura had given up her first love and was now currently dating none other than Sai. His social skills had improved a lot, but he could still insult people. Mostly Ino, because he feared Sakura might kill him if he tried anything funny with her. Naruto snorted at the thought of that. Enough with these nostalgic thoughts, he had to get ready for his weekly training session with Sakura.

A loud and impatient someone was knocking on Naruto's door.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right out!"

The knocking grew louder.

"Geeze Sakura, what got into you today?!"

He opened the door and saw a very serious face, a very serious face indeed.

"The hokage-sama needs you to come to her office this instant!"

He knew by the look on her face that he shouldn't ask questions, so he grabbed his black and orange jacket and leapt off alongside Sakura.

When they reached the hokage-building slightly panting, they were met by Shizune.

"Follow me please."

They headed down the hall opposite of Tsunade's office. Shinzune opened the door to a slightly smaller room with now windows.

"Just wait here, Tsunade will be with you soon."

Naruto eyed Sakura.

"You don't know what this is about?"

She just shook her head and said; "I was told to hurry up and get you by one of Tsunade's messenger-nin's."

They both turned their heads towards the sound of the door opening. Tsunade entered the room and even though she was closer to sixty now, she still had that powerful aura over her. She wore a serious frown, her eyebrows almost meeting in the middle.

"A situation has occurred, and I don't know quite how to handle it. That's why I've called you in, two of the most capable jounin in Konoha."

She turned to the door and said; "You can bring him in now."

Two guards entered with a certain someone in-between them.

"You may release him and leave." The guards just nodded and left the room.

"May I present the long lost Uchiha Sasuke."

He was looking at nothing with his hands in his pockets, his black hair covering his eyes.

Naruto's heart was pounding.

_He came back._

"It seems like he managed to take the life of Orochimaru, and cause severe damage to the Akatsuki. For that, he won't be punished severely, since he got rid of two enormous threats to the village."

The room was filled with silence, except for the blood pounding in Naruto's ears. He couldn't really think of anything but how good Sasuke looked. He was slightly taller than himself, and was dressed in all black. That was the difference. He seemed darker in a way. Sakura finally made a gasping sound next to him and he snapped out of it.

"S-sasuke? You're back?"

He merely shrugged. She brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes brimmed with tears. Naruto put a protective arm around her shoulder and gave Sasuke a serious look, emotionless eyes met his. When he got a closer look, he appeared to be tired. Had he finally done it?

_My goal is to kill a certain man._

Tsunade cleared her throat and everybody turned their attention to her.

"So, the reason I called you in today was to tell you that you're off missions for a while."

Sakura, who had turned face in against Naruto's chest as if to hide, immediately faced Tsunade with a disbelieving look in her eyes. Tsunade just waved her off with a swift motion of her hand.

"The reason for this is that you will have a very important mission inside the village. Sakura, as a medic-nin will look after Sasuke's physical health. It's obvious that such achievements that Sasuke pulled puts a great strain on ones body. I expect you to tend to this task with the outmost authority."

Sakura just nodded with a stern look on her face.

"Naruto on the other hand…"

He understood. He wasn't _that _stupid. They were the closest ones to Sasuke, at least before he left. What he didn't understand was how they could keep him from going this time. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it, looking up at him, her eyes filled with hope. He gave her a small smile and squeezed back.

_We'll make it this time Sakura, in spite of everything we're still a team. _

A month had passed by, and Sasuke didn't look so tired anymore. But he didn't say much, and that annoyed Naruto. The old Sasuke didn't say that much either, but hell he'd say more than just plain yes, no and maybe! They spent a large amount of the day together, fixing up an old house that The Great Hokage so kindly provided Sasuke with. And they knew better than to complain. The house wasn't so bad, when you looked away from the holes in the wall, the lack of glass in the windows and the several layers of dust that was everywhere. Naruto opened the door to a very messy closet, not surprised by the mess that met him in there. The whole house was a mess, but at least they had made it liveable by now. The kitchen was alright and the living room was what you could call cosy (due to Sakura). The bedroom was almost empty besides from a bed and a closet, a nightstand and a little lamp. It was like Sasuke's personality now-a-days, not more on the inside than absolutely necessary to survive.

He sighed as he tried to yank some old rope loose from the closet. It just wouldn't budge! He pulled again, putting more of his weight behind it, and the next thing he knew he laid sprawling on the floor entangled in said rope.

Suddenly Sasuke towered over him, smirking; "Dope!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke called him that old nickname; it seemed to be forever ago. He squirmed on the floor, trying to get loose. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and bent down to help.

"A shinobi wouldn't fall on their ass like that."

Naruto wouldn't let a chance of conversation like this pass.

He stretched out his hand and ruffled Sasuke's hair (cause he knew he _hated_ that) and said; "Well, would a great shinobi like _you_ let dust-bunnies live in his hair?"

Sasuke flinched and threw himself over Naruto. Naruto replied by faking a punch towards his stomach, then to get a chance to roll away. In a split second he was on top of Sasuke, holding his wrists.

"Give?" he grinned.

"Guys, what on earth are you doing?!"

Sakura stood in the doorway looking completely shocked. The sight of two extremely dirty and dusty boys rolling around on the floor isn't a sight you see everyday. (Well, not if they are in their twenties anyway) Sasuke just "hmfed" and turned his back to pull more stuff out of the closet, but Naruto just shrugged and grinned towards Sakura. He didn't care how weird it had looked. He'd melted the ice-cube, at least for a tiny little moment.

**(A/N) So this is the new one-shot version, with the possibility open for more chapters if I feel like it! I've added some things here and there to make it a tad better, hope you like it!**


	2. Bonus chapter

**Hola! This is a tiny little bonus chapter I've had for a long time. I might continue it (or not). :P**

Naruto sat with his back to the wall in the living room, sipping on a soda. Sakura had left to fetch them some dinner, and Sasuke was in the shower. He figured he'd better head home and take a shower too. And the thought of a wet Sasuke was indeed too intriguing.. He buried a hand in his hair and shook his head. _Don't dream of things that would never happen, or could happen. Sasuke is about as emotional as a rock._

Naruto trailed down the streets towards his apartment thinking he'd better hurry, or Sakura would beat him into a bloody mess for not being there when she came back with dinner.

When Naruto reached the apartment compound, his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. Where was the building? He looked around and spotted a few men in yellow helmets, and ran towards them. "W-what happened?! Why are the building gone?" his eyes were brimmed with tears, and his lip was shaking. "Well, the manager decided to tear this old rats nest down, so he could earn more money by renting out the new luxury apartments he's planning to build" said a huge, ragged man.

Naruto fell to his knees. He couldn't believe this, what about his things? Though it wasn't much, it was all he had. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. It was Sakura, and behind her was a man with a fat cigar in his mouth. "Naruto…" the man took a step forward and cleared his throat; "Your stuff is in the storage building next to the Hokage's office. You need to get them out by today, or they will be considered trash." Naruto felt the rage towards this man roar deep down in his stomach and leapt towards him, but Sakura held him back with one hand (A/N She's goddamn strong remember). "He isn't worth it Naruto, lets go fetch your stuff." Naruto growled, but Sakura turned him towards her and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Onegai.. Please?" Naruto couldn't help but surrender to that and turned to walk away. "Good riddance, little rat!" The man laughed. Naruto's shoulders shook, but he kept on walking. The cigar-smoking man turned to walk away to, but froze mid-step. His black top hat was pinned to the wall by a shuriken.

**(A/N) Flamers will be ignored XD**


End file.
